The New Students of Hogwarts
by theodora-antelope
Summary: DMHP. Two new students help Harry and Draco discover themselves, and eachother. The story is much better than the summary and title.


The New Students of Hogwarts

Hello all who read my story. This story will be based on the characters from Harry Potter, by JK Rowling, but I have decided to add my own people. After years of reading horrible stories concerning new Harry Potter characters, I have decided to try one of my own. Many of you will dislike this story. I know that I dislike most original character stories that I come across. I am not forcing anyone to read this story, and as a note, this will have homosexual pairings. I am not British, so the English slang will be limited. Reviews would be appreciated, not just to make me continue the story, of anyone enjoys it, but so I can improve on my writing. Thank you!

**Chapter One**

**The First Day Back**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was, by most standards, huge. It was a large castle, home to thousands of students. The Hero of the wizarding world, 16 year old Harry Potter, also tended to forget things. He forgot to water plants at his aunt's house, he forgot to tie his shoe laces and he forgot to owl Ron the answers to his Charms homework. More amusingly, he forgot the spell for destroying Voldemort during the final battle and had to keep disarming the weakened monster for ten minutes before he remembered it.

That is correct. The wizarding world is free of Voldemort. Harry destroyed him early into the summer, with the help of none other then Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Snape sent Malfoy instructions to warn Harry that Voldemort was planning to attack Private Drive. The muggles all had their memories wiped after wards. It was a very tedious battle by Voldemort standards. It involved Harry taunting him, getting hexed and finally killing him. His wand had been soaked in a potion before the fight, thus destroying what Voldemort had left of his soul. Yes, Harry may forget things, but he was quite sure there were more 6th and 7th year students then last year.

"Harry, why is Dumbledore not talking yet?" asked Ron, prodding Harry in the side. Harry shrugged and as he opened his mouth to inquire about the added older students, the doors opened allowing several 1st years to enter. Dumbledore announced the start of the sorting and the hat began the song. (I'm not bothering to think of one, I'm awful at that)

"Adams, Terrance," read McGonagall. A tall, thin, dark skinned boy stepped cautiously up to the stool and placed the old hat on his head. After several seconds, the hat shouted

"RAVENCLAW!" and the boy made his way to the Ravenclaw table. The next child was called up, but Harry was distracted from hearing his name. Terrance Adams had sat down next to an unfamiliar girl. She seemed sad, from what Harry could see, and had very straight dark hair. She seemed to have her right hand wrapped around her own waist, with her hand clutching her left side oddly. He turned his attention back towards the Gryffindor table, where applause had just broken out after 'Maya Cleary' was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry pretended to listen while whispering to Ron about the Defense against the Dark Arts class, when Hermione poked them both.

"Dumbledore is starting his speech!" she hissed. The two boys rolled their eyes, yet turned their attention towards to elderly wizard.

"Welcome all, to a new year at Hogwarts! I expect this will be our best year yet for many reasons. One is that Lord Voldemort has been defeated. Now, I expect house rivalries to diminish. We can still have friendly matches against each other though!" he beamed. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Malfoy and Snape may be better, but nothing between them could be called friendly. Dumbledore continued.

"Also, we have two new students this year, who are in their 6th year. They were not sorted in the ceremony, but instead have been placed in the houses that resemble the ones in their old school, Beauxbatons. Please welcome Lucas and Faline Scott! Stand up so everyone can meet you!" exclaimed Dumbledore. The dark haired girl from Ravenclaw stood, leaning against Luna, who was on her other side, and a tall dark blonde boy stood up from the Gryffindor table. Lucas (the boy) stood up and smiled. He was 6'0 to 6'2 and had straight shaggy blonde hair that was much more yellow then Malfoy's. He was very thin, but not unhealthy. He had white teeth and fair skin. He beamed around his table and his gaze met Harry's. He has very strange eyes. They were the oddest shade of blue. Not blue, really, but a dark violet. Lucas blinked at him and gazed towards the girl in Ravenclaw, who was most likely his sister.

The girl looked slightly unsteady, but still graceful. Her hair was dark as Harry observed, but with an unusual pink sheen. She was paler than her brother, but that may have just been the contrast of dark hair and pale skin. She seemed thin, slightly unhealthy as well. She was average height, 5'6, and when she turned towards her brother, Harry noticed had cat like features. Her eyes were golden, and rimmed with dark eyelashes. She had a small nose and Harry was sure that if she opened her mouth like her brother did, she would have sharp teeth, like a cat. She rested her left hand on Luna's shoulder and lowered her self back down. Harry turned back towards Ron and Hermione, who were still watching Lucas. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you will all get along well and have fun. On another note, the following items are forbidden…" and Harry stopped listening. He looked over at his dorm mate, Dean Thomas. Dean seemed to be watching Lucas Scott's every move. Harry supposed he was good looking, but very feminine. When Dean caught Harry's eye he blushed and turned towards the feast that had just appeared. Harry looked at several other Gryffindors, such as Pavarti and Lavender, only to see them ogling Lucas as well. He rolled his eyes, and moved over to hear what Lucas was talking about.

"No, we weren't expelled," he said, laughing. "We were actually supposed to go to Hogwarts, but then a few of dad's enemy's children went here, so we went to Beauxbatons,"

"Were your parents in Gryffindor as well?" asked Neville, who obviously felt ignored.

"No, my father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Hufflepuff," he replied, still grinning. Dean blushed again and mumbled something.

"Why is your sister so upset?" asked Harry, who was still confused about the sad looking girl. Lucas actually looked upset for a moment, before covering it up.

"I'm sure she's just nervous," he said.

"Are you twins?" asked Pavarti.

"No, I'm older. I was born in January and she was born in December later that year. My mom says it was horrible raising us!" he said, causing everyone to laugh. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, the conversations were very different…

And that was chapter 1. Even if I don't get feedback, I think I'll continue. I'm enjoying writing this. I can't wait to explain some things about the Scotts. Hope you enjoyed!

Note: I'd still like reviews, if you were to be so kind…


End file.
